roblox_critical_strikefandomcom-20200214-history
Gamemodes
'Game modes ' (As of V5.3.1) Critical Strike has 3 gamemodes which can randomly appear during the game. Current gamemodes: * Escort * Elimination * Deathmatch * Team Deathmatch Most matches will be Elimination, as every other gamemode is only played once every 5 rounds. The 5th round is referred to as a special round, in which Deathmatch, Team Deathmatch or the event gamemode can be played. Team Deathmatch is more common than it's free-for-all counterpart. Elimination ''' A free-for-all gamemode, where if you die, you get teleported back to the lobby, and must wait until the next match starts in order to play again. The corners and center of the map have Health Cubes, which will heal the player when touched; the center cube is larger and will heal more health. When 3 minutesneeded pass and the game has not ended, the arena will enter Final Strike. In this period, all terrain save for the center of the map dissapears, health cubes are unavailable, and all players get telepoted to the center. If another 1 minute and 30 secondsneeded pass without anyone winning, the game will result in a tie, everyone alive being executed and given 10 points. You get 10 points per kill. Winning the match by being the last one standing awards you 50 points. '''Deathmatch A free-for-all gamemode, where if you die, you respawn in 5 seconds. The maps are identical to Elimination, except for having no health cubes. There is no Final Strike in this gamemode. You get 10 points per kill. Winning the match by having the most kills awards you 100 points.needed Team Deathmatch A team-based gamemode, where if you die, you respawn in 5 seconds. All players are randomly organised into two teams, though this approach may occasionally generate unfair games. Only a few select maps may be played, and they have no health cubes. There is no Final Strike in this gamemode. You get 10 points per kill. Winning the match by being on the team with the most kills awards you 50 points plus the points you get from kills. Event Gamemodes During events, the special round may play the current Event gamemode, which is usually just an Elimination round on a special map. The winner of the match will receive the event class, though the details differ from event to event. Some events may instead have a Boss Fight, in which all players will be on the same team fighting against a very strong NPC enemy. When this enemy is defeated, all players still alive will receive the event class. Snowman's event was the first (and currently only) time a non-bossfight, non-elimination gamemode was used. It's gamemode, Escort, was a team gamemode which required the red team to push a sleigh from one corner of the map to the other. The red team won if the cart reached the destination, and the blue team won if the time ran out without the cart reaching the destination. Escort (CS5.3.1) As of version 5.3.1, the Event Gamemode is currently "Escort". A team-based gamemode, where if you die, you respawn in (about) 10 seconds. All players are randomly organised into two teams, though this approach may occasionally generate unfair games. There is only 1 map, which is called "Dragon Street". To win the game, the Red Team would have to push the dragon to the Blue Team's spawn, the Blue Team would have to stop the Red Team from pushing the cart until the time runs out. If your team wins then you will get 5neededFortune Tokens.You also get 10 points per kill. If you'd like, you can see some info on the previous (pre-CS5) bosses here.Category:L33TDragon Category:DragonHero221